


Office Romance

by squirrel_in_a_waistcoat



Category: Torchwood
Genre: First Date, M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrel_in_a_waistcoat/pseuds/squirrel_in_a_waistcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iantos und Jacks erstes Date.<br/>Aber es wäre nicht Torchwood, wenn alles laufen würde wie geplant...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercearig](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercearig/gifts).



> Mein Wichtelgeschenk für frlholmes in unserem Secret-Santa-2012.

Office Romance

Ianto stand vor dem großen Kleiderschrank und betrachtete die Reihe Anzüge und Hemden, die ordentlich aufgereiht an der Kleiderstange hingen. Zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Abend nahm er eines der Hemden heraus, zog es an, betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Der Ianto, der ihm daraus entgegenblickte, sah unsicher aus. Sein Haar war noch feucht von der Dusche, und der kritische Blick zeigte, dass er von dem bordeauxroten Hemd, das er gerade trug, alles andere als überzeugt war, obwohl es sonst eines seiner liebsten war. Immerhin passte es farblich zu den Boxershorts, für die er sich kurz zuvor entschieden hatte. Waren die überhaupt dem Anlass entsprechend. Rote Boxershorts? Wirklich? Unwillig schüttelte er den Kopf. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, ,ja‘ zu sagen, als Jack ihn nach dem Date gefragt hatte. Es war ihm eher herausgeschlüpft, ohne darüber nachzudenken hatte. Er hätte nicht so einfach zustimmen sollen. Und jetzt stand er hier, 20 Minuten vor 8, und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er anziehen sollte. All das kam ihm immer irrealer vor. Bis vor kurzem hatte er nicht einmal damit gerechnet, Jack jemals wieder zu sehen und nun hatte er sein erstes Date seit einer Ewigkeit, ausgerechnet mit ihm. Der Anflug eines selbstironischen Lächelns trat ihm auf die Lippen, während er das Hemd auszog und sich ein neues aussuchte. Als hätte Jack ihn nicht auch schon nackt gesehen, warum zum Teufel erschien es ihm als so große Notwendigkeit, das ,richtige‘ Outfit zu finden?

Als es um 5 vor 8 an der Tür klingelte, war es ihm gerade gelungen, die Knöpfe seines Jacketts zu schließen. Ein letzter Blick in den Spiegel -ungewöhnlich schlichtes weißes Hemd, schwarze Krawatte, schwarzer Nadelstreifen-Anzug-, dann öffnete er die Tür. Jack sah wie immer umwerfend aus, oder zumindest vermutete er das, denn im Moment war der Großteil von ihm verdeckt von einem immensen Strauß roter Rosen. Ohne viel Federlesen drängte sich Jack an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung. „Ich dachte, das macht man so, bei ersten Dates. Blumen mitbringen.“ Ianto nickte nur stumm, machte sich rasch auf die Suche nach einer Vase, in der er den Strauß unterbrachte. Er räusperte sich. „Ja, ich.. danke.“ Er versuchte die Verlegenheit, die sich seiner bemächtigt hatte zu überspielen, indem er nicht vorhandene Staubkörner von einer der Ablagen wischte. Als er wieder aufblickte, stand Jack dicht vor ihm. „Du siehst zum Anbeißen aus“, informierte er ihn, beugte sich dann mit Verschwörermiene zu ihm und raunte ihm ins Ohr. „Ich weiß zufällig, wo sich hier das Schlafzimmer befindet, Mr. Jones. Wollen wir vielleicht auf dieses ganze Getue verzichten und es uns dort gemütlich machen?“ Einen Moment war Ianto geneigt ihm zuzustimmen. Wie einfach wäre es in ihr altes Muster zurückzufallen, nicht zu reflektieren und das Leben einfach zu nehmen wie es kam. Aber er wusste, dass ihn das auf Dauer nicht glücklich machen würde und er würde auch nie vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, als Jack plötzlich weg gewesen war und er alleine, nicht wissen, was er denken sollte, worauf er sich noch verlassen konnte. Entschlossen schüttelte er den Kopf. „Keine Chance.“ Jacks warmes Lachen klang angenehm in seinen Ohren.

Das Restaurant war nett. Exklusiv und französisch. Ianto verstand nicht einmal die Hälfte der Speisen auf der Speisekarte, doch das störte ihn nicht sonderlich. Auch seine Nervosität hatte er langsam verloren, dazu war dieser Abend einfach zu besonders. Genau jetzt saß ihm Jack gegenüber, lächelnd von einer Begegnung auf Beta Centauri berichtend, doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich sich auf das Gesagte zu konzentrieren. Vielmehr wiederholten sich in seinem Kopf die Worte ,Wir sind hier. Tatsächlich. Ein Date. Jack und ich.‘. Gerade in diesem Moment durchbrach Jack diese Gedankenschleife: „Findest du nicht auch, Ianto?“. Er schreckte auf, blickte skeptisch, meinte dann: „Doch, ja, durchaus, Sir. Ganz meiner Meinung.“ Jack warf ihm einen halb tadelnden, halb amüsierten Blick zu. „Hatten wir über das ,Sir‘ nicht geredet? Wie kann ich mit dir ausgehen, wenn du weiterhin so förmlich bleibst? Also nicht, dass ich es nicht schätzen würde, in speziellen privaten Situationen so angesprochen zu werden...“ Schnell unterbrach Ianto ihn, so viel private Informationen an einem öffentlichen Ort war dann doch etwas zu viel für ihn. „Ich muss mich kurz zurückziehen.“ Er machte eine angedeutete Kopfbewegung hin zur Toilette, stand auf, ging ein paar Schritte, kam dann zurück. In Jacks Ohr flüsternd stellte er klar: „Und das ist nicht mein Code für ein rasches Stelldichein auf der Herrentoilette.“ „Du hast einen Code dafür?“ Ein eindeutig amüsiertes Hochziehen der Augenbraue. „Wirst du vielleicht noch erfahren.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er.

Durch eine Holztür betrat er die hellbeige verflieste Toilette. Im Gegensatz zum Restaurant, in dem das Geräusch von durch leichtes Gespräch übertöntes Pianospiel vorherrschte, war es hier still. Er betrat eine der Kabinen und wähnte sich allein, da vernahm er ein Geräusch. Wie ein Strohhalm. Vielleicht wie jemand, der nach Luft ringt? Alarmiert öffnete er die eben erst verschlossene Tür, trat an die Nebenkabine, aus der das Geräusch zu stammen schien und klopfte an. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?“ Er erhielt keine Antwort. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen?“ Wieder nichts, doch jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass die Tür nicht verschlossen war, nur angelehnt. „Wenn alles in Ordnung ist bei Ihnen, melden Sie sich. Ansonsten komme ich jetzt herein!“ Er stieß die Tür auf und taumelte im nächsten Moment zurück. Er hatte einen Mann mit Atemleiden, Herzinfarkt oder ähnlichem erwartet, im schlimmsten Fall einen perversen Spaßmacher. Doch was jetzt auf ihn zustürmte, oder sollte er vielmehr sagen hüpfte, ihn aus dem Weg stieß und durch die Tür verschwand war nichts davon gewesen. Vielmehr war es ein riesiger Floh gewesen: 6 lange haarige Beine, ein chitinbewehrter Körper, ein gigantischer Saugrüssel. Nach dem ersten Schock vergewisserte er sich, wie es um den Mann stand, über den der überdimensionale Floh offensichtlich hergefallen war. Er konnte einen Puls spüren, aber er hatte offensichtlich das Bewusstsein verloren. Die Wunde, die er an der Schulter davon getragen hatte, blutete nicht stark, er schien das Wesen rechtzeitig unterbrochen zu haben. Rasch richtete er aus seinem Jackett einen notdürftigen Verband her, stand auf und rannte dem Floh nach, in der Hoffnung, er möge nicht den Weg durch das Restaurant genommen haben. Doch bereits als er die hölzerne Tür öffnete und ihm schrille Schreie entgegenschallten, schwante ihm Übles. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das Wesen heute nicht zum letzten Mal gesehen haben würde. Jack wartet schon mit seinem Mantel in der Hand auf ihn an der Tür. Zusammen rannten sie zum Auto. Auf dem Weg zur Basis rief er einen Krankenwagen und vorsichtshalber auch Andy an, schließlich hatte es genug Zeugen gegeben und ihm war es lieber, sie sprachen mit einem Polizisten, der wenigstens etwas Erfahrung mit Torchwood-Aktivitäten hatte. Einen Moment grübelte er bereits über die Erklärung nach, die wohl oder übel er an die Presse würde weiterleiten müssen. Massenhalluzinationen wegen verdorbenem französischem Wein? Ausgebrochene Armeezüchtung? Die Promotion eines neuen amerikanischen Horrorfilms? Alles wenig überzeugend. Während er noch Jack über seine Beobachtung in Kenntnis setzte, schließlich hatte dieser das Ding nur im Vorbeieilen gesehen, schaltete er sein Headset wieder ein. „Wo bist du?“, vernahm er Toshs Stimme augenblicklich. „Ich bin unterwegs. Jack ist bei mir.“ „Was hast du für uns?“, schaltete sich dieser ein. Einen Moment Pause, dann antwortete sie: „Nicht viel bisher. Verstärkte Rissaktivität und ein anonymer Notruf an einen Krankenwagen plus Iantos Anruf bei Andy. Ich schätze, ihr habt eher etwas für mich.“ Jack nickte. „Jah. Wie findet ihr riesiger Floh auf der Herrentoilette? Wir setzten euch ins Bild, sobald wir da sind.“

Wenige Minuten später ging der Alarm und Ianto und Jack betraten das Torchwood Hauptquartier. Tosh saß an ihrem Schreibtisch, die Bildschirme vor sich gefüllt mit allerlei Zahlen, Daten und Fakten. Sie blickte nicht auf, doch Gwen eilte auf sie zu. „Wo wart ihr? Tosh sagt, sie hat euch auf den Kamerabildern gesehen.“ Ianto war unsicher, was er antworten sollte, wollte er wirklich, dass seine Kollegen alle wussten, dass er und Jack..? Doch Jack nahm ihm das Antworten ab, indem er sagte: „Wir waren essen. Es war noch einiges wegen des kommenden Haushaltsplanes zu klären, und es kann ja nicht immer Pizza sein.“ Ianto wusste nicht, ob ihn diese Antwort wirklich zufrieden stellte, aber er hatte nicht lange Zeit darüber zu sinnieren, im nächsten Moment begann Jack schon, den anderen die Situation zu erläutern. „Wir haben es mit einem übergroßen Flo zu tun. Verbunden mit der Rissaktivität vermute ich extra-terrestrisch. Und entweder feindlich gesinnt oder sehr hungrig, Ianto hat gesehen, wie es einen Mann angegriffen hat. Haben wir ein Bild Tosh?“ „Nicht genaues“, sie schüttelte den Kopf, rief ein verwackeltes Überwachungskamerabild auf. „Offensichtlich eine Art Insekt“, stellte Owen fest, „6 Beine.“ „Und ein Rüssel zum Blutsaugen“, ergänzte Ianto. Jack nickte ernst.

Sie bildeten 2er Teams, Tosh blieb zurück, um das ganze zu koordinieren. Mit Hilfe der öffentlichen Kameras hatten sie den Aufenthaltsort des Wesens auf einen Radius von einer Meile im südlichen Stadtzentrum eingegrenzt. Die Waffe im Anschlag liefen Jack und Ianto eine Reihe von Industriebauten ab. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass unser Essen unterbrochen wurde“, stellte Jack fest. „Mir ebenfalls, Sir.“ „Was hatten wir gesagt?“ Bevor Ianto etwas entgegen konnte, meldete sich Owen: „Wir sehen es. Direkt vor uns.“ Leise und bedächtig nannte er die Adresse während er und Gwen sich offensichtlich vorwärts tasteten. „Seid vorsichtig“, warnte Jack. „Keine Panik“, kam es prompt von Owen, „Wir wollen es nur betäuben, nicht mit ihm tanzen.“ Dann ein Schuss, ein Fluch. „Die Kugel ist abgeprallt, verdammt harter Panzer.“ Ein erneuter Schuss, dann Schreie, Geräusche wie platzende Luftballons. „Alles in Ordnung bei euch?“, verlangte Tosh zu wissen. Zähneknirschend kam es von Gwen: „Es ist geflohen. Owen und ich konnten uns in Sicherheit bringen. Mit einem Sprung in Müllsäcke...“ Der Klang ihrer Stimme lies einige Rückschlüsse auf ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu. „Aber ich konnte ihm einen Sender ins Bein schießen. Hast du ihn auf dem Schirm?“ „Einen Moment“, erwiderte Tosh, „Ja, da ist er. Jack, Ianto, er läuft in eure Richtung, und das mit irrsinnigem Tempo. ,Dewi Sant‘-School, 2 Blocks weiter!“

Mit rasendem Puls kam Ianto vor dem Eingangsportal der Schule stehen, er brauchte einen Moment um sich zu erholen, bevor er Jack folgte, der um das Gebäude herum ging, auf einen kleinen Pausenhof. Die Tür, die von dort aus hineinführte, war verschlossen, aber Tosh hielt die Alarmanlage und die Kameras in Schach, was ohnehin nötig war, um zu vermeiden, dass der Hausmeister morgen Riesenflohbilder auf seinem Computer vorfand, sodass er die Tür mit einem gezielten Schuss außer Gefecht setzte. Ianto folgte ihm ins Innere. Er hatte Schulen außerhalb der Schulzeiten immer unheimlich gefunden, sei es weil ihr Eindruck auf ihn wegen seiner selten mit schönen Erinnerungen behafteten Schulzeit nicht gerade positiv war, sei es, weil ein Eindringen in diese sonst so lebendigen Räume im Dunkeln einfach falsch wirkte. Der schmale mit orange glänzenden Fließen ausgekleidete Gang, den sie nun entlang gingen, trug nicht eben zu seinem Wohlbefinden bei. Die Lichtkegel ihrer Taschenlampen waren nicht viel mehr als Glühwürmchen in der Dunkelheit. Tosh hatte mittlerweile den Gebäudeplan parat und informierte: „Die Türen links von euch führen in Umkleidekabinen, Duschräume, die Turnhalle. Die Glastür rechts führt ins eigentliche Schulgebäude. Er befindet sich im ersten Stock, ungefähr auf Höhe der Treppe.“ Gemeinsam durchschritten sie die Tür, nickten sich zu und erklommen gemeinsam die Treppe, wo sie sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit dem Floh befanden. Jack eröffnete das Feuer. Doch wie Owen gesagt hatte, die Kugeln prallten einfach ab. Bedrohlich kam es auf sie zu, was sie nötigte, die Treppe wieder hinab zu steigen. Auf den letzten Metern setzte das Wesen zum Sprung an, überbrückte damit gut 3 Meter und stürzte sich auf Jack, der die Arme hoch riss um sein Gesicht zu schützen und somit die Waffe fallen lassen musste. Ianto feuerte seinerseits, was es von Jack ablenkte, und ihn sich ihm selbst zuwenden lies, was dieser nutzte um sich mit einem gezielten Tritt von ihm zu befreien. Er schnappte sich seine Waffe vom Boden, gemeinsam zogen sie sich zur Glastür zurück. Der Floh schien einen Moment überrumpelt, rappelte sich jedoch rasch wieder auf und stürzte auf sie beide zu. Jack flog getroffen von einem Schlag mit einem Vorderbein zur Seite. Ianto war nur noch Zentimeter von dem gefährlich aussehenden Rüssel entfernt. Jack stand wieder auf, feuerte, doch es wollte sich nicht ablenken lassen, nicht jetzt, mit Beute so dicht vor sich. „Der Bauch“, schrie Ianto, klebrige Flüssigkeit aus dem Speisewerkzeug des Insekts troffen ihm ins Gesicht, „Versuch es am Bauch zu verletzten!“ Und Jack schoss. Eine klebrige grün-rote Masse spitze Ianto ins Gesicht, hüllte ihn komplett ein, verklebte ihm Augen, Nase, Mund, als das Wesen zerplatzte wie eine reife Tomate. Ehe er sich versah, hatte Jack ihn am Arm gepackt und schleifte ihn mit sich, durch die Tür, soweit er sich orientieren konnte. Er hörte Holz bersten, das nächste was er spürte war warmes Wasser und Jacks Hände, die ihm über das Gesicht fuhren, ihm Eiter und Schleim wegwuschen. „Beweg dich nicht, wir wissen nicht, ob das Zeug giftig ist. Ich will, dass du deine Augen erst öffnest, wenn alles abgespült ist, hast du mich verstanden?“ Als Ianto die Augen schließlich öffnen durfte, stand er immer noch unter der Dusche, vollkommen durchnässt in seinem weißen Hemd, das ihm am Körper klebte. Warmes Wasser rann ihm auch jetzt noch über den Kopf, hinterließ einen Schleier aus Tropfen in seinen Wimpern, auf seinen Lippen. Sein Kinn troffen feine Rinnsale hinab auf seine Brust, wo sich unter weißlich-durchsichtigem Stoff seine Brustwarzen abhoben. Er strich sich das Haar aus der Stirn, bemerkte Jacks Blick, der förmlich an ihm zu kleben schien. „Weißt du, was ich genau so aufregend finde wie Büros?“, raunte er, wenn es sich dabei auch eher um eine rhetorische Frage handelte. Er trat auf ihn zu unter den Wasserstrahl, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, ein Kuss dem sich Ianto in seinem momentanen Zustand kaum erwehren konnte. Jacks Hände wanderten gerade zu seinem Hintern hinab, in der anhaftenden Hose straff umspannt von dem dunklen Stoff, da hörten sie beide Kichern durch ihre Headsets, denen das Wasser offensichtlich nichts anhaben konnte. „Vielleicht solltet ihr die Verbindung unterbrechen, bevor ihr intim werdet“, meinte Gwen, „Wir können euch schmatzen hören. Owen sagt, wenn er das noch einmal hören muss, punktiert er sich seine Trommelfelle mit meinem Kugelschreiber.“

Zurück in der Basis zog Ianto sich um. Für solche Fälle bewahrte er sich immer einen sauberen Anzug im Schrank hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf. Nun ja, nicht nur für solche Fälle... Er saß noch eine ganze Weile an dem Bericht, den er wie so oft übernahm. Er hatte nicht gemerkt wie spät es schon war, da erschien Jack in der Tür. „Die anderen wollen gehen, ich denke wir sollten Schluss machen für heute.“ Ianto nickte. „Ich mache es hier nur noch eben fertig.“ „Diese Art von ,nur eben fertig‘ kenne ich. Du sagst es und sitzt dann trotzdem noch 2 Stunden hier obwohl alle anderen schon gegangen sind.“ „Hat da jemand unauthorisierten Zugang zu den Überwachungsbändern gehabt?“ Ein verschmitztes Grinsen flog über Iantos Gesicht. „Ich denke, dass ist ein Eingriff in die Persönlichkeitsrechte am Arbeitsplatz...“ Er schaltete den Computer aus, er wusste, Jack hatte Recht. „Dabei hatte der Abend doch so ruhig angefangen.“ „Daran sollten wir mittlerweile gewöhnt sein“, Jack überlegte einen Moment. Unser Essen können wir wohl vergessen, um halb 2 hat kein Restaurant mehr auf. Was hältst du von Pizza?“ „Klingt wunderbar.“

Gegen 3 standen sie wieder vor Iantos Wohnung. Jack hatte den Wagen geparkt, machte aber keine Anstalten auszusteigen. Offensichtlich respektierte er Iantos Regeln, was ihr ,erstes Date‘ betraf, auch wenn es etwas anders gelaufen war, als gedacht. Er beugte sich vom Beifahrersitz aus zu ihm hinüber, küsste ihn, sanft, beinahe zurückhaltend. „Dankeschön, es war ein toller Abend!“ Das war es wirklich gewesen und als er ausstieg, und die wenigen Meter zur Haustür des Mietshauses ging, wurde ihm klar, wie toll. Sie hatten Pizza geholt, eine Margherita mit Ananas für ihn, wie immer, für Jack eine Pizza Diavolo und sich am Rand eines kleinen öffentlichen Gartens auf eine Bank gesetzt. Dazu billiger Rotwein, den sie aus Plastikbechern trinken mussten, aber das störte sie nicht weiter. Sie hatten geredet, in die Sterne geblickt und als im Häuserblock gegenüber eine Balkontür geöffnet wurde und lauter Jazz in die Nacht drang, hatten sie getanzt, ohne dass es ihnen allzu verrückt vorgekommen war. Ianto stand vor der Haustür, den Schlüssel in der Hand. Mit einem Lächeln registrierte er, dass Jack immer noch nicht weggefahren war. Wem machten sie hier eigentlich etwas vor? Er drehte sich um, ging zum Wagen zurück. „Möchtest du vielleicht noch auf einen Kaffe mit hoch kommen?“, fragte er. Jacks Lächeln verriet, dass er in diesem Fall genau wusste, wofür das der Code war.


End file.
